


I stay 'cuase I love him

by StoryFabricator



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abuse in every since, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uryuu is in an abusive relationship with Ichigo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Ichigo Kuroski X Uryuu Ishida - latter Renji X Uryuu
> 
> Summary: Uryu is in an abusive relationship with Ichigo.
> 
> Rated 'MA' or in most cases 'R'!
> 
> Warning: Yaoi! And MATURE CONTENT! Don't like don't read! Take responsibly for what you read!
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Prolog-

It had been four mouths since Uryuu told Ichigo how he felt for him, and to his shock Ichigo confessed he had the same feelings for him too-but was also to scared to tell him.

It was only a matter of time before Ichigo slowly moved in with him.

No one knew they were a couple, just best friends wanting to live on there own as roommates.

Life went on as normal for them, which they were thankful for. Weeks of pure bliss for them both.

But lately Uryuu noticed that was changing. It happened about a week ago; as long as they were together, they never once had sex, but Ichigo was starting to demand it, in very 'rough' ways. From shoving Uryuu to the wall, to dragging him into the bedroom trying to strip him of his clothes.

Uryuu had comforted Ichigo about this when he was in a more 'stable' mind set.

Ichigo had apologized, and Uryuu, and to him, it was a sun shining thou a dark stormy night.

But once Uryuu agreed they could in fact 'do it' Ichigo was never the same.

At least around Uryuu.

-End of prolong- 

Uryuu was cooking breakfast for both him and Ichigo, who was still in the shower.

As he was placing the eggs on the plates he felt a pair of arms around his waist, making him freeze for a moment but then relaxed. "Morning." he heard the greeting in his ear.

"Morning, I made you some eggs." he handed him the plate.

Sitting down Ichigo began to eat; Uryuu did the same, seated across from him.

After a few moments Ichigo seemed to recall something. "Oh ya, did you sew up my pants like I asked you to, yesterday?"

Uryuu just about dropped his fork, a look that read 'oh crap' written on his face. "I...I'm sorry Ichigo, I'll get to it right away." but as he got up Ichigo reached over and grabbed his wrist.

Uryuu glanced down at Ichigo, who had his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I thought I told you yesterday I needed them done TODAY, I can't go to my scorer game without them."

"I know-I'm sorry, I'll do it now- it wont take long." he went to pull free, but Ichigo kept his grip, hurting Uryuu.

Standing up, Ichigo backhanded him letting him fall.

"You have one hour to fix them." then went back to eating.

Uryuu nodded and quickly crawled over to his sewing spot.

As he got out of Ichigo's sight, he put a hand to his cheek. It stung but just a little, after all, everything he'd been though in his life, and smack was nothing, it was who delivered it that hurt the most. Course he was use to it by now, but it didn't mean it still didn't hurt. Uryuu knew if it was anyone else who had struck him, besides maybe his father, he would have an arrow though him in a heartbeat…this was Ichigo, the man he loved more then life it self; he never had the will to fight back.

Sitting down at his sewing table he got to work, he didn't want to find out what Ichigo would do if he didn't have it fixed by the time the hour was up.

In no time he had the ripe fixed. Standing up to take it to Ichigo he heard the door open and turned to see Ichigo looking at him, a smile on his lips.

"Its fixed?" he asked closing the door behind him.

Uryuu nodded and handed them over. "thank you love." he said softly. He then lifted up his hand to stroke Uryuu's cheek. "sorry."

Uryuu understood Ichigo was apologizing for hitting him. This as well as the hits was normal. "Its fine." he answered putting his hand in Ichigos.

The rest of the day went without event.

Uryuu was in the kitchen cooking dinner, waiting for Ichigo to get home from his soccer game.

Soon the door opened. "Your home? Dinner with be done shortly." Uryuu called out never taking his eyes off the food on the stove.

"What are you making?" Ichigo's voice rang out from the living room, divided by a wall.

"I made pot-roast, hope that's okay."

Ichigo came walking into the kitchen without a shirt. "Yeah, sure-whatever." he went looking for a glass to pure a drink.

"So how was the game?"

"Humm-it was good I guess, our team won, but one of the members broke his arm." he stated pulling down a glass and filling it with milk.

Uryuu just nodded. "Well dinners done."

"Nah, I'm not hungry." he answered.

"Well I am." Uryuu stated fixing a bowl and getting ready to sit down when suddenly he was lifted up and placed over Ichigo's shoulder. "Hey! Wait! What are doing? Put me down!"

Ichigo was heading to the bed room. "Just because I said I wasn't hungry, didn't mean I wasn't hungry for something else."

Uryuu's eyes got wide as he realized what Ichigo meant. The door slowly shut behind them and the sound of it locking echoed.

Uryuu was timbering trying to cover up his nekkid body. Tears were rolling down his face he thought would never stop. As for Ichigo, he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Jezz, you act like we've never done it before."

Uryuu felt more tears, 'Ichigo raped me' was the only thing running thou his mind. Sure they had made love many times, but never like this! Never without his consult!

"I...I didn't want to...I wasn't ready-" he still sobbed as he spoke.

Ichigo rubbed his head as if annoyed, "I don't see the big deal-so hurry up and get dressed, didn't you say you were hungry?" with that he got up slipped on some boxers and pants and headed to the kitchen to eat his dinner.

Uryuu just laid there, his body hurt, the bed was mixed with both red and white, and he was sure he was still bleeding, but not bad.

Trying to calm down he slowly made his way to the edge of the bed, but upon getting there he felt pain flood over him again and fell to the floor.

"ICHIGO!" he hated this, but he needed help.

Shortly after hearing his name Ichigo walked in. "Oh man, you really are pathetic, come here." he swiftly lifted Uryuu up making him cry out. "There now go get cleaned up so you can eat something." then walked out again.

Uryuu carefully walked to the bathroom and proceeded to clean off.

It took a while be at least he was clean and walked out to the kitchen to eat he forgotten meal.

Sitting down, still with pain, he slowly took a bite of his now cold dinner. But Uryuu found he just didn't have the same apiteat. He pushed the food away and put his head down.

'Why..why did he do that?'

Ichigo was sitting on the couch watching TV and when he heard soft sobs from the other room he got up to check it out.

"Uryuu?"

The other didn't answer, just kept his head down in his arms.

"Hey," he put an arm around him gently, "Whats wrong?"

At that Uryuu lifted his head up and snapped. "Whats wrong? You flipp'n RAPED me!"

Ichigo frowned and brought Uryuu closer to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tied you down like that."

"You think!" Uryuu snapped back again.

Ichigo lifted Uryuu gently this time and carried him to the couch sitting him on his lap. "I really am sorry love-I don't know what came over me...I shouldn't have done that-and I shouldn't have left you alone after words like I did." he spoke softly and licked at his neck sweetly.

Uryuu couldn't help the moan that left his lips.

"I'll try to control myself better next time." he whispered.

He didn't know when, but Uryuu felt himself happily drift off to sleep, warped in Ichigo's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Ichigo Kuroski X Uryuu Ishida - latter Renji X Uryuu
> 
> Summary: Uryu is in an abusive relationship with Ichigo.
> 
> Rated 'MA' or in most cases 'R'!
> 
> Warning: Yaoi! And MATURE CONTENT! Don't like don't read! Take responsibly for what you read!

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Uryuu groaned at the sound of the alarm clock.

"Ichigo, time to get up, we have to get ready for school." he slowly sat up turning off the alarm.

The soul reaper rolled over and opened his eyes looking at Uryuu in a sleep haze.

Uryuu rolled his eyes and got up grabbing his clothes to get dressed.

Ichigo just laid there watching him.

Soon Uryuu was dressed mines his shoes. "Come on, we are going to be late if you don't get up. And don't worry about breakfast, I bought some 'to go bars' to eat on the way."

Ichigo smiled lightly and sat up. "Uryu...come here." Ishida looked over at him and got close to the bed.

"What?"

"Closer." Ichigo whispered, and Uryuu did. "Closer." again he did. Ichigo reached out and grabbed Uryuu's school tie and gently tugged him hard enough to make their lips lock.

"I love you." he smiled.

Uryuu blushed a bit and smiled back, "I love you to Kurosaki."

"Already using my last name and were not even at school yet? Boy am I going to have a bad day." he smiled jokingly. "What are you going to tell people this time?"

Uryuu gave a smirk. "Oh not much-just how you always leave a huge mess in our apartment I have to clean, and you do nothing but watch TV all day."

Ichigo laughed, "Right, and I'll be sure to add in how annoying you are with your sewing habits and always jumping on me about not doing my part."

At that both shared a good laugh before Ichigo got up, and dressed for school.

Once there they gave a farewell highfive and entered the class room one at a time, both giving a look of hate for the other. It was there only real way to keep people from suspecting anything.

"You two have a bit of a fight this morning?" Rukia asked, seeing Ichigo glare.

"Ah, its nothing, I just couldn't get Ishida off my back all weekend." he lied.

Rukia laughed, "Why? Did you make another mess for him to clean?"

Ichigo took his seat and acted like that was what really happened.

The school day was as normal as any and soon both boys found themselves walking home.

"Did you get the homework from math class?" Uryuu asked.

"No-I don't understand it."

"Thats fine, I'll help you."

Once home Uryuu set up his papers and called Ichigo over to get helped.

"I don't really feel like doing it right now."

"But Ichigo-its due tomorrow and you have five pages to do."

"I don't care-can you do it for me?"

Uryuu gave a glare, "I will not do your work for you Kurosaki."

Frowning Ichigo walked over to Uryuu and grabbed him by the hair pulling him up to stand.

"Are we at school?" he asked Uryuu, who was trying to get free.

"N...no."

"Then why did you call me that?"

Uryuu felt tears at his eyes, but didn't let them fall. "S...sorry...Ichigo."

The other let him go and watched as Uryuu rubbed his sore head. "I'm still not doing you work." he whispered.

Ichigo smiled sweetly, "You don't have too." and kissed Uryuu gently on the lips. "I'm going to find us some dinner, what would you like?"

"I'm good with anything you get." he answered and sat down to start his work.

Hours later Uryuu had finished his homework. Blows of rice and soup scattered the bed room floor, and Ichigo layed sleeping in bed.

Uryuu looked at Ichigo then at his untouched work. A part of him wanted to do it for the soul reaper, but the other part was tired and wanted to sleep. After a moment his body won the fight and he climbed into bed.

Rolling next to Ichigo he didn't notice the other was still slightly awake until he felt himself wrapped in a pair of arms and pinned down.

"Ichigo-please not tonight, I'm tired and mentally exhausted." he wined.

"Fine...but I'm in a great deal of need, so theres only one way we can do this if not the normal one."

Uryuu grew a bit scared at that, what did Ichigo mean?

"I want you to do for me, what I do for you." he whispered.

"Like wh-" Uryuu was cut off as he was flipped around and pushed down to be eye level with the soul reapers pants.

Uryuu then knew what Ichigo meant. "But...I've never done this before."

"Well your going to learn now."

Uryuu began to get a bit scared, he didn't like that thought, he knew it felt amazing but Ichigo always did it to him to make him relax and get ready for what was really going in him, but this? This was different and Uryuu didn't like it.

"I'm really not in the mood Ichigo-I want to go to sleep, and I don't want a bad taste in my mouth."

Ichigo growled, "Take your pick Uryuu, either mouth or ass."

"Why can't you just do it yourself?"

But once he said that he regretted it.

Uryuu didn't sleep well that night, his body hurt from the tip of his toes to his head, and still had a horrible taste in his mouth. Ichigo had raped him yet again, and forced him to deep throat him.

As the buzzer when off for school Uryuu didn't move.

"Come on lazy, get up." Ichigo joked sitting up next to him.

"I...I don't feel good-I'm going to stay home."

"Wait? Are you crazy, you spent all that time on your homework and your not even going to go in?"

Uryuu just rolled over pulling the sheets over his head.

"Okay then, have it your way, in any case since I'd hate to see your hard work sit here a wast, can I take it?"

"Do whatever." came Uryuu's reply.

"Okay, thanks." before he got up he lend over and kissed him on the head. "Hey, get better okay?" Uryuu blushed lightly.

After a while Uryuu heard Ichigo leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo over all had a very bad day at school, first the teacher refused to take his homework saying it was clear it was Uryuu's, second, Kago kept pouncing on him making him fall to the ground, and third, Uryuu wasn't there.

Walking home happy the day was over, Ichigo half expected Uryuu to be cooking or sewing, so when he saw the boy was in fact still in bed, he got a little pissed.

"Ishida! Wake up!"

At hearing his name Uryuu slowly opened his eyes noticing the clock in front of him. His eyes got wide as he realized he had slept the whole day.

He rolled over to face a hot headed Ichigo.

"I let you stay home when I know for a FACT you were not SICK! And I come home to you 'still' sleeping in bed!" he snapped.

Uryuu frowned and pulled the sheet up to cover his face slightly, feeling embarrassed and just a little scared.

Ichigo growled and ripped the sheet Uryuu was wrapped in, off of him.

Before Uryuu knew it he felt a hand grab him by the hair firmly and pulled up him out of the bed and to his feet. He had nothing but a pair of white boxers on.

"I'm not going to let you be a lazy bum all day!" He snapped as he painfully dragged Uryuu into the bathroom.

Uryuu was fighting the small tears, that formed in the corner of his eyes, as he was pulled roughly and tossed into the bathroom. Ichigo shut and locked the door then re-grabbed Uryuu by his hair before he had a chance to get up, and dragged him into the tube and turned the shower on blasting him with ice cold water.

Uryuu, to scared to speak out to stop Ichigo, freely let the tears fall at the pain in his head, and over fear of Ichigo's anger.

Ichigo then pulled the piece of cloth off of Uryuu and began to wash him, none to gently.

The cold water was hell, Uryuu weakly tried to at least turn the water to warm, but Ichigo kept him from reaching out.

After Uryuu was covered in soap and rinsed off with the unbearable cold water, Ichigo pulled him out of the tube and began to dry him off with a strawberry, designed, towel.

As he toweled Uryuu off, his movements slowly became gentle. Uryuu was shivering badly under the towel, wishing he could find some kind of heat to warm his overly cold body.

As if his wish was heard, Uryuu suddenly felt a warm body warp him in their arms.

"There, now next time, maybe you won't lie to me about not feeling well just to stay home."

Uryuu looked up at him, "But I wasn't lying, I really didn't feel good this morning." he whispered weakly.

"I didn't sleep well last night after you..." he stopped, and buried his face in Ichigo's chest. "you didn't have to be so rough."

Ichigo didn't answer and let Uryuu go, "Go get dressed, your already far behind on your daily chores, and I was really looking forward to some dinner when I got home." he said, now a lot calmer.

Uryuu nodded slightly and left the bathroom to get dressed for what was left of the day.

When he walked out a while after, he placed his glasses on and walked out to the kitchen. 'Ichigo must be very hungry, thats why he was in such a bad mood-I should get dinner started.' he thought.

As dinner was cooking Uryuu began to wonder where Ichigo was, but didn't wonder to long as he felt a pair of arms around him.

"What are you making?" he whispered in the ravens' ear.

"Pasta." came the reply.

He felt the other smile. He was then quickly turned around facing Ichigo. "I love you." he said then kissed Uryuu softly on the lips.

Uryuu smiled at this and kissed back hard. "I love you too Ichigo." he panted once the kiss was broke.

They crashed there lips together again, this time harder. Ichigo nibbled on Uryuu's bottom lip until he felt him open his mouth to let his tongue slip into his warm cavern and explore 'till his hearts content.

Uryuu loved the feel of Ichigo's mouth, and that strong yet gentle organ battling with his. He loved the strawberry's smell, his touch, everything! He couldn't see life without his Ichigo Kuroski.

Uryuu broke the kiss with much disappointment, but smiled softly. "We don't want dinner to burn."

Ichigo nodded and took his seat, waiting for Uryuu to finish.

It was a short wait as Uryuu brought over his dinner plate and sat himself down enjoying his own.

Uryuu smiled at Ichigo has he watched him clean his plate. Once both plates were empty of food, Ichigo swooped in and lifted Uryuu into his arms and began to head to the bedroom.

"I'm ready for desert, how about you?" he grinned.

Uryuu blushed with a huge smile and nodded.

Ichigo placed Uryuu down on the bed softly and kissed his way up his neck. Uryuu was lost in the feeling instantly.

"Let me make it up to you for the past nights Uryuu..." he heard him whisper, and then there was a warmth around his lower half as Ichigo stuffed his hand down the others pants and began to stroke the still slightly cold shaft.

Without much thought, both were freed of their clothes, and Ichigo began to switch from stroking to sucking his boyfriend off.

Uryuu's eyes rolled back as he panted in bliss; and before he knew it Ichigo was drinking all he had spilled.

Still panting he reached up and pulled Ichigo into a strong wanting kiss, which Ichigo was more then happy to give.

"My turn..." he whispered and lowered himself back down where Uryuu felt a hot organ inside him.

He began to squirm, but couldn't deny the fact it felt so good. Shorty after the tongue vanished; something much bigger and wider took its spot.

Ichigo pounded instantly, sending Uryuu into a world of painful pleasure.

It wasn't long before Ichigo filled Uryuu, and the smaller had splatted over their chests.

"I...I love you...Ichigo...I do..." Uryuu breathed still trapped in bliss.

Ichigo pulled out and wrapped Uryuu in his arms. "I love you too...My Uryuu..."


	4. Chapter 4

Uryuu was fast asleep on top of Ichigo's chest as the sun came in gently into the room landing on them both.

Ichigo began to stir as the light hit his face. Slightly grunting he looked over at the clock to see it would be going off in another five minuets and turned it off.

'We can stay home today.' he thought before drifting off back to sleep.

"Hey Rukia! Guess who's back?" A certain red headed-pineapple appeared in front of Rukia as she was heading for school.

"Renji?" she was a bit shocked. "What are you doing here? You on a mission or something?"

Renji shook his head with a smile, "Nah, there haven't been any hollows for mouths. I'm here on vacation." he grinned with a goofy smile.

"How'd you mange to pull that off?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

He rubbed the back of his head, "The details aren't important, I'm here and thats all that matters-k?"

"So you coming to school today then?"

"Yep! Hey where's Ichigo? Shouldn't he be with you? You guys do live together after all."

Rukia shook her head, "Ichigo moved out, I took over his room. He's living with Uryuu now."

"Uryuu? I didn't think those two could get along long enough to live together, one of them didn't die did they?" he joked.

"Well, I have to admit it was a bit of a shock-him wanting to move out, and Uryuu taking him in like he did, they seem to be fine, and nothing changed...they both still drive each other up the wall." she giggled.

"That is a shock...well at least I can bug him at school. Knowing Uryuu he wouldn't let Ichigo miss one day of school-he'd make some mom thats for sure!" he laughed out.

But once at school Rukia and Renji were shocked neither teen had showed up.

'Uryuu stayed home yesterday, but I was sure he'd be here today.' thought Rukia. 'and as for Ichigo...' Renji broke her thoughts.

"After school, I'll head over and see how they are." he gave a thumbs up, as if showing Rukia all would be okay. It helped, 'cause she smiled in return.

Uryuu slowly woke up and glanced at the clock, they were two hours late for school.

"Ichigo! Wake up!" he began to panic, but before he could get up off the blond, a hand stopped him.

"Calm down Uryuu...we aren't going in today."

Uryuu stared at Ichigo in shock and slight anger. "But I have already missed one day! I have to go in today!" he tried to get up again, but Ichigo refused to let him.

"I have better plans for us today...so just relax and enjoy the day." he rolled Uryuu off of him and licked his neck.

"Please Ichigo, stop! I want to go to school!" he yelled, scared Ichigo was going to rape him again. But to Uryuu's surprise, Ichigo did stop.

"Fine, but you have to pick up grocery's on your way home." Uryuu nodded "I mean it-don't forget." Ichigo then let him up to get ready for school.

"I won't."

Renji and Rukia were eating lunch with there normal group of friends, when Uryuu showed up.

"Uryuu! Hey buddy, you're late!" Renji smiled with a wave. It was times like this Uryuu was happy people didn't know him as a smiling happy person, so he never had to fake one. He just nodded slightly and sat down next to the red head.

"I have to say, I'm shocked your here." he stated.

"Figured you would be, what took you so long? You're never late."

Uryuu looked up at him and thought of a lie quickly. "Kurosaki forgot to set the alarm...his still in bed, if his going to forget such things he can miss school-I'm not his mother after all."

Renji laughed at this but let it go.

"It's a shame Ichigo isn't here, but I'm glad you made it Uryuu." Orihime smiled sweetly.

Uryuu smiled back.

After school Renji followed Uryuu home. "I can't wait to see the look on Ichigo's face when he sees me." he smiled big.

As they got closer to the apartment Renji's cellphone when off. "Oh crap!" he remarked in a frightened shock.

Uryuu blinked in confusion, "What is it, a hollow?"

Renji shook his head and quickly answered it. "Captain Kuchiki?"

"Where are you! You were not to take off, and most importantly...LEAVE ME ALONE IN A DAYTIME CLUB! COME GET ME NOW!" Uryuu could hear the captain on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, I'm on my way Sir!" with that he hung up the phone and took off, "Tell Ichigo I said hi!" He called back as he ran off.

Uryuu found the whole thing funny, yet confusing, but let it go and headed into the apartment.

Ichigo heard the door open and shut and got up from the couch.

"Did you get the food like I asked?"

Uryuu froze in his spot as he heard Ichigo right behind him. He had forgot all about shopping, but since it was due to the surprise visit by Renji, he felt Ichigo would understand.

"Sorry, I got side tracked by Ren-" he didn't get to finish as Ichigo slapped him across the face, his glasses flying to the other side of the room.

"You must enjoy getting beat, 'cause you always find some excuse not to do as I ask."

Ichigo slammed Uryuu into the wall and grabbed him by the hair where he dragged him into the bedroom.

"Stop! Ichigo! I didn't mean to forget! Renji came back!" he yelled, but Ichigo ignored.

Uryuu glared. Breaking out of Ichigo's grip Uryuu pulled out his Quincy bow, arrow aimed at Ichigo's head. "NO MORE!" he snapped. "I have dealt with your abuse long enough Kurosaki! I love you with all my heart, but enough is enough! I'm your boyfriend not your slave! And NOT YOU'RE SEX TOY!"

This didn't seem to help Ichigo's anger in the least, in fact it made it worse and he pulled his badge off the nightstand in a heart beat and had Uryuu pinned to the wall, sword at his neck. The bow and arrow vanished.

"Not so powerful when the role is which huh?"

Uryuu began to panic, he wasn't stronger then Ichigo, and he was crazy to even think he could be.

Ichigo tossed Uryuu on to the bed and pulled out a box in the closet.

"What...what are you doing?" Uryuu asked seeing Ichigo smiled oddly at the box in his hands.

"I'm going to try out my new toys..." he grinned.

Uryuu got wide-eyed and tried to get away but Ichigo had him pinned instantly, and tied his hands to the bed board.

"No Please!" Uryuu began to cry, he didn't want to be rape again.

"We are going to try out a lot of new things tonight." he grinned as he began pulling things Uryuu had never seen before, out of the box.

"I'm sorry...please let me go Ichigo!" he thrashed around trying to break free.

Ichigo took out a ball-gag and shoved it in Uryuu's mouth, shutting him up.

More tears welled up, and fell from the thinner ones eyes as he fought to get free.

Ichigo then pulled something long and thick from the box and showed Uryuu where it was going by pulling down the boys pants and placing it at his entrance.

Uryuu shook his head hard but with a mean smile, Ichigo shoved it in.

Uryuu cried behind the gag, and tired to get the thing out of him, but to no avail. Tears were gathering in the bed sheets as well as blood as Ichigo pulled the object out and shoved it back in. "And this is just the start of what I have planed." Ichigo grinned evilly.

Even with the gag his cries could be heard though-out the apartment, but not enough to be heard out side there four walls.

The next morning Uryuu was forced to go to school, where he now sat in his chair reading a book.

He refused to move the whole day, to scared of the pain in his back side. But that wasn't the only place he hurt, his arms and legs were cut up, and his chest. Even the fabric of his shirt was hurting him ever time he breathed.

"Ichigo!" Renji greeted hugging the strawberry from behind.

"AH! Renji? When did you get back?"

Renji gave a half confused look, "You mean Uryuu didn't tell you? I came here yesterday, its kinda like a vacation, my captain is here too, but he didn't wish to be near anyone." he gave a half silly smile.

"No Uryuu didn't say a word." he lied.

Uryuu over heard, but never took his eyes off his book, and just ignored everything around him, and the sharp pain his body was in.

Renji frowned, "Oh well, guess I shouldn't be to shocked, the guy still goes on about hating soul reapers, I shouldn't expect much." he laughed it off.

Uryuu visible flinched, but no one saw.

"Well anyways, I'm back, we should all hang out some time...what are you two doing today after school?"

Ichigo looked over at Uryuu then back at Renji, "Sorry dude, me and Ishida have plans...we have no food in the house."

"Ah, shopping, got'cha." Renji smiled.

Renji looked over at Uryuu with a small smile, and noticed his sleeve roll down just a bit, but enough where Renji saw what looked like a cut mark on his wrist.

Getting up he grabbed Uryuu's arm, much to the others dismay, and pulled the sleeve down all the way seeing a series of cut marks and rope burns.

"What the hell?" He yelled looking at his friends arm then grabbed the other to see the same treatment.

Uryuu was in pain just from those movements and began trying to pull his arm away desperately.

"Ichigo! Did you know about this?" he held up the Quincy's arm to show what he found.

Ichigo lied on the spot, "No! How could I? I'm not his care taker!"

"But you live with him! How could you let him do this?"

Uryuu began to feel tears, he wanted to yell, he wanted Renji to know the truth, he wanted them to know he didn't do this to himself, but he stayed silent.

"Well now you know, so do something about it! I'm not going to sit around and watch my friend hurt himself!" Renji snapped mostly at Uryuu.

Uryuu pulled his arm out of the red-headed grasp and held it close to his chest starting to fear the worse, he just told Ichigo to take care of it...after last night Uryuu was now ten-times more scared of the substitute soul reaper. After all he had been though in just that night, on top of the events in the week, Ichigo no longer felt like a boyfriend, by his master...and yet-Uryuu knew he still loved him, even if he was scared.

"Don't worry, ok-I'll take care of him." Ichigo remarked.

Ruika, who was watching the whole thing from behind Uryuu, saw him start to shake. 'That's not right? Knowing Uryuu he should have bolted up and defended himself like normal, or even tell them he doesn't need help...why is he shaking?'

Later, when Ichigo was busy reading his book the teach gave to them, Rukia whispered to Renji. "Hey...did you notice Uryuu acting..well...not like him self?"

Renji snorted, "That's because he got caught in the act."

"You can't tell me you really believe that! We have known him a long time now, if it was true and he got caught, he would try to lie it off and yell to defend himself."

Renji thought about this for a moment then agreed. "Point taken-but then...why?"

"I'm not sure, but I want you to talk to him after class." she replied.

After class, as Rukia asked, Renji sat near Uryuu as Rukia pulled Ichigo out of the room, leaving the two alone.

Uryuu was so lost in thought he didn't notice he was left alone with the red pineapple.

"Ishida."

Uryuu snapped his head up and felt a sting of pain making him wince.

"What happened? I'm starting to think you didn't cause these." he pointed at his arms.

Uryuu held his wrist and looked away. 'Should I tell him?'

Before Uryuu could make up his mind Ichigo came back into the room. "Hey, you can chat with Ishida later Renji, I'm hungry and he has the food money." he practically whined.

Renji just gave a goofy smile to the orange-head and watched as Uryuu slowly stood up to leave with him.

On the outside Uryuu looked calm and normal, but on the inside he was shaking.

'I'm going to be beat again, or worse...' he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Uryuu walked behind Ichigo, oh how he wished he could lag farther behind the orange head, but instead reluctantly kept pace.

As the two of them made there way down the hall to outside Ichigo spoke.

"Uryuu." at his name his head shot up, heart pounding in waiting, "let's go home first and take care of those cuts...we can go shopping later." he turned and gave a comforting smile to Ishida.

Uryuu felt a sigh of relief deep down, maybe he wasn't going to be beat again.

Once home Ichigo gently took Uryuu by the bend of his arm and pulled him into the bathroom.

Without warning Ichigo grabbed Uryuu by the wast and lifted him onto the counter sink and stripped him of his shirt.

Uryuu opened his mouth about to remark he was not a child and didn't need such treatment, but closed his mouth before any sound escaped knowing full well if he said such a thing, Ichigo would probably stop being gentle and sweet; and he wasn't about to ruin that just for something so small.

Ichigo had grabbed up all he needed to treat the cuts and burns and gently as possible began to clean and dress the wounds. Uryuu noticed thou Ichigo was treating him with such care, he didn't seem fazed at all that the wounds were his doing in the first place.

In no time both wrists where wrapped in gaze. Ichigo took both of his lovers wrists in his hands and kissed each one slowly and sweetly, with each kiss he whispered sorry.

Uryuu was a bit in shock at this action but welcomed it nonetheless. As Ichigo kissed his way up the wrapped wrists to his arm he tugged him down off the counter and embarrassed him.

"Lets go to the room..." he whispered into the others ear.

Uryuu gently shook his head 'no'.

"Why?" Ichigo whispered again kissing his neck, "I'll be gentle" he added cupping his loves face as sweetly as possible.

Uryuu refused to look at Ichigo in the eye to scared he would give in and he would regret it in the end. but Ichigo still have his chin cupped and jerked his head up to force him to look at him, the sudden jerk is what truly made Uryuu make eye contact with the bright blond scared at the moment if he didn't, he would regret it more then giving in to him.

"I wont hurt you my love, I have no reason to...please don't give me one." at that Uryuu felt himself swallow a limp he didn't even know he was holding.

Closing his eyes he gave a quick and silent nod.

In a moment notice Ichigo had lifted Uryuu up and was carrying him to the bedroom.

It wasn't until Uryuu felt the soft mattress under him that he began to shake with the reality of the situation.

"I...don't want this..." he whispered in slight fear.

"You're okay.." Ichigo whispered back.

Much to Uryuu's surprise, Ichigo kept his word and was in fact gentle, maybe the most gentle he had been in mouths.

Renji walked the streets, he just couldn't seem to get Uryuu out of his mind; what was the kid thinking doing that kind of thing? But then, was he even to blame? There have been no hollows on the attack lately so that couldn't be the case, but then...what was?

Wanting to know the reason he decided to stop by there apartment. 'I wonder if there done shopping yet?' he thought as he knocked on the door.

When he went unanswered he figured the two of them were still out getting food for their house he turned to go back to the place he was staying when he heard noise coming from the bedroom. In fact now that he was thinking about it, Uryuu only owned a one bedroom apartment, thou Ichigo would be the one forced on the couch however that didn't seem to be the case with what he was hearing.

Now he had to see what was going on. Seeing the blinds where closed, he noticed the bottom wasn't fully down. Without a second thought he knelt down to get a good look inside; what he saw was nothing he was really ready for.

Ichigo was on top of Uryuu kissing him, and even thou they had a blanket covering them it didn't take a genesis to know what was going on. The way Ichigo moved and Uryuu's cries of pleasure did nothing more than confirm it.

However...Renji wasn't disgusted, but instead, hurt, yet relived, and yet still, what was it...sad? He felt a since of Relief that Uryuu was gay, yet in pain that he was already taken by another, and not just any other, but Ichigo of all people.

Not wanting to get caught and having enough of the sight, he left.

Back to the Soul Society...


	6. Chapter 6

Uryuu lay panting on the bed utterly drained, Ichigo had been gentle, but that didn't stop him from riding him sorta hard.

"I love you Uryuu.." Ichigo whispered, "Rest up a bit then we can go shopping." Uryuu nodded.

The day slowly drifted to afternoon and after a while Uryuu felt Ichigo shaking him awake by the shoulder. "Come on, get up, we still need food for the month."

Uryuu sat up rubbing his eyes, "We can just get food for tonight and shop tomorrow; we will have more time then since its Saturday." he answered.

Suddenly Uryuu felt a sharp pain on the side of his face as Ichigo smacked him. "Are you back talking me?" he snapped. Uryuu covered his face and shook his head. "Good, now get up and go get dinner...we'll get what we need tomorrow then."

His cheek still stung but he ignored it, his pain was not important; making his love happy was.

Uryuu had gotten up, cleaned, and dressed, and was now out shopping for his and Ichigo's dinner for the night.

Back in the Soul Society, Renji was laying on his futon with his arms tucked under his head for support, thinking. How could Uryuu be with Ichigo, surely Ichigo and Orhime had something...didn't they? Or maybe it was just Orhime all along.

It just didn't seem fair to him, he gave up on Rukia seeing how she would look at Ichigo and how he looked at her, and then seeing Ichigo, and how he looked at Orhime; never in a million years would he think Ichigo would be into guys, and yet...and yet he was, and he had taken another person he truly cared about. 'What if I never find love?' he thought giving an exaggerated sigh. He and the Quincy had been through so much together, and thou he never knew if Uryuu was on the gay side, he felt he could at least ask when the time was right, but never did in fear of scaring him away. It wasn't that Renji was gay per-say, but he was Pansexual, love, was love, no matter who he would find it in. But even that, it seemed the same thing for Ichigo...and like all things, in battle or love, Ichigo won.

Uryuu had bought a pack of ribs for dinner, he knew how much Ichigo loves home cooked meals over fast-food, and ribs didn't take too long to make.

Without a word he got to cooking as Ichigo lay in the other room watching TV.

As Uryuu was putting them in the oven to cook, Ichigo's voice came from the other room. "Hey! Uryuu! What did you pick up? I'm starving!"

The sudden shout, though from the other room, made him jump but quickly shook it off. "I got ribs, I hope that's okay...there beef, so they wont take long."

Uryuu was met with the sound of footsteps coming his way, though he enjoyed being close to his beloved, there were times when he wanted to be as far away as possible.

Ichigo entered the kitchen and gave the oven a quick look before settling his eyes on Uryuu.

At the hard look of his love, Uryuu flinched.

The room was quiet as Ichigo's eyes stayed on him; Uryuu couldn't take it, why wouldn't he just do something? Anything! Hit him, yell! Anything but stand there looking at him like THAT! Not able to take it much more Uryuu replied, "I felt since you like home cooking best I wouldn't bother with fast-food." he said in an almost whisper.

Ichigo's face softened and soon had grabbed Uryuu by the hand and pulled him close. "Did you now?" he asked in a sweet, almost faltered like way.

Uryuu nodded giving Ichigo a small, sweet smile, he wanted Ichigo to know with all his heart how much he meant to him, even if he was a bit abusive.

"I love you Ichigo," he began laying his head on the others shoulder, "I would do anything for you as long as you were happy."

Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around his lover. "How long will it be before dinner is done?" he whispered in his ear.

Uryuu, about to answer felt Ichigo's hand slipping down south. "No, please I'm sore...dinner wont be long."

"But, you just said you would do anything to make me happy...and having you does make me happy, very happy." he smiled into Uryuu's ear as his hand slipped into his back pants.

"But..." Uryuu's breath hitched as Ichigo gently keened his front.

"Come on, one more time..." Ichigo breathed leading him to the couch.

Uryuu had already been sore the first time around, the second made it damn near impossible to stand.

Ichigo was out like a light on top of him without a care in the world, and there was no way Uryuu was about to wake him. But he did have a deli-ma; he needed to get up to keep the dinner from burning. 'It should be done now, but...if I wake him up, he will be very angry.' Uryuu thought. 'But...He'll be angry if dinner burns.'

He didn't know which would be worse.

At last he picked letting the dinner burn would be the worst beating, so...

"Ichigo...Ichigo, wake up. Dinner is still cooking, got off me." he pushed a bit trying to wake him as well as move him, but after a while he took the risk and shoved him off. As soon as Ichigo hit the ground with a hard thud, Uryuu felt his heartbeat race, this was not going to end well.

Groaning Ichigo got up rubbing his head. "What the...?" his eyes then locked with a very frightened Quincy. Uryuu was sitting up back up to the corner of the couch with his knees close to his chest, thou he was not holding them.

"Did you really just...shove me?" Ichigo asked, an evil like spark in his eye.

"I...it was an accident." he stammered.

Ichigo stood, "No, tripping over someone is an accident, shoving the one you love, is not."

Uryuu was about to say something in defense, when Ichigo grabbed him by his hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Uryuu lay in the hospital with a broken arm, black eye, and a few cracked ribs. Ichigo had done a huge number on him and even gave him an added beating for the dinner burning in the end.

When admitted to the ER Ichigo had explained that Uryuu had been jumped by a near by gang. Uryuu simply agreed.

Ishida couldn't see how things could possibly get worse; rolling over a bit on his good side, he started to cry without really meaning to, so much was happening so fast how could he not cry? It seemed his lover wanted nothing more of him then his body, and to hurt him at every turn. A stray thought hit him, one of leaving Ichigo; just walking up to him and telling him its over...the sudden thought squeezed at his hart painfully.

All though years he went without letting Ichigo know how he felt, all those times he fought by his side, all those times Ichigo was there for him...and now he had his love returned, yet, didn't have it returned.

'What do I do? What can I do?' he thought as more tears leaked out soaking the white pillow under his head.

He wasn't sure how long he had cried for, and only when he heard the door open did he raise his face to look up at the visitor.

Standing near the bed was no other then his love.

"Jezz, why are you crying now?"

Uryuu's eyes where bright red from the tears, and knowing this he tried to wipe them clear with his sleeve.

"The Doctor says you can come home today, none of your wounds are life threatening, so there is no reason for you to stay here." Ichigo explained. "Also, there was another hollow attack, so I told Rukia and the others that's how you got so beat up." The way Ichigo made it sound, was like it was no big deal, almost saying it like, 'so your enemy tossed you around a bit, get back up and fight.' but Uryuu knew better then that, what Ichigo was really saying was, 'I gave you a cover story, now make it seem like the real thing and get your ass up.'

Uryuu knew the others wouldn't find his beating abnormal, after all, it seemed every enemy they ever faced, Ishida took the most damage for the team; not that he minded in that since, he would rather he got the raw end of the deal then the ones he cared so dearly for, not even when Ichigo, by mistake, stabbed him through the chest. He just brushed it off as nothing, and never once blamed Ichigo for it, even though back then Ichigo blamed himself a lot. Uryuu wasn't sure what it was that changed in him ever since they had been dating, or rather, had sex; that made Ichigo change towards him.

Ichigo stared at Uryuu for a moment, as if waiting for him to get up and leave with him.

"Why?" Ichigo heard Uryuu whisper and became worried, getting closer to Uryuu to hear him better.

"Why...what did I do, that...made you change?" Ichigo just gave Uryuu a puzzled look, and he continued, by gently raising his broken arm, in a silent question, 'why do you hurt me?'

Ichigo seemed to get the hint and very gently cupped Ishida's face in one massive hand, and lifted it to face him. His lips giving a small sweet smile, but the true feeling itself hidden, for his eyes couldn't pull off the loving care he so wished he could show to his love who he had hurt over and over again. However that didn't mean his eyes didn't show any kind of emotion, they did, one of possession, and lust.

"I love you, you know." he said and brought Uryuu's face closer to plant a kiss on his lips, but before he could Uryuu pulled away.

Ichigo looked at him almost stunned. "What's worng?"

Uryuu had his head down, but glared at his love when he asked that question.

Sometimes Uryuu began to feel maybe Ichigo just didn't know how to show love so that was why he would hurt him from time to time...but it still hurt his heart regardless his purpose.

Again Ichigo pulled Uryuu to him, and this time Uryuu didn't fight it. Ichigo gave him a soft loving kiss...it was these wonderful moments Uryuu felt Ichigo did love him and made his heart flutter forgiving his orange haired lover for everything.

Ichigo and Uryuu were soon back home and right away Ichigo wanted nothing more then to snuggle on the couch with his love and enjoy his company-he really did miss him while he was in the hospital, never minding the fact it was his own fault the raven hair was put there in the first place.

The following day at school Renji cornered Uryuu, he like the others heard about him getting hurt-however Renji couldn't help but feel he was being lied to when he was told it was a hollow attack; the hollow that did attack that night was a weak one compared to Uryuu, of course others wouldn't believe that but they weren't the ones on the battle field with the Quincy like he was; he was the only one who really 'saw' Uryuu grow.

He couldn't wrap his head around Uryuu getting that banged up by such a thing after all they had been though.

"Ishida!" Uryuu looked over and saw Renji coming up behind him in the school's hall. Turning around he waited for what the red head had to ask, he had a good idea what it would be and had his answer ready...just as Ichigo told him.

"What happened to you yesterday!" he questioned the Uryuu answered quickly.

"I was attacked by a hollow, I was just carless; don't worr-"

"You really expect me to fall for that?" Renji demanded cutting Uryuu short. Ishida's face paled.

"I know you better then that! Or maybe you have forgotten who it was there fighting along side you in Hueco Mundo! I saw everything that you can and CAN"T do!" he snapped, he didn't speak in a yelling tone, just a harsh one.

Uryuu flinched at his words and felt his mask braking-a mask he had put on to keep his lover happy and safe...but now it was cracked, and it seemed to have priced his heart.

"Just leave me alone." he growled and walked away before Renji could stop him.

Renji stood there taken aback, a thought slipped in his mind, 'Ichigo isn't hurting him is he?' but shook his head, that was just crazy, Ichigo was to sweet of a guy, he wouldn't...would he?

When school ended Renji still couldn't shake that fact that Uryuu was hiding something, what Ichigo didn't even know? What was Uryuu hiding from him? Fact of the matter was Renji was still suposses to be in the Soul Society but when Rukia had spread news a 'so called' weak hollow had taken down the Quincy he went back to the human world but missed him at the hospital, so waited for him at school, now he was determined to find out what was going on with Uryuu-first it was the marks on his wrist now this? Something seemed off so now he was following Uryuu home...another clear point something was up, Uryuu hadn't caught on to him being anywhere near...for now though he didn't care, it made it easer for him to follow. And Ichigo wouldn't be a problem; the moron still couldn't detect energy pressure.

Soon enough he saw Uryuu walk up to Ichigo who hugged him sweetly and kissed him on the lips. The sight made Renji's heart throb in pain, but he kept watching.

"Here are the notes from math class." Uryuu handed Ichigo some papers out of his bag. Ichigo smiled and put them in his.

The two began home.

Renji frowned from where he stood, high up on a building, but followed anyways, no matter how much his heart told him to leave.

Uryuu was taking out his homework and placing it on the coffee table to get ready to work on it, but Ichigo seemed to be in another one of his moods so Uryuu froze when his lover wrapped an arm around him.

"You can work on that later...can't you Uryuu?" he purred in the others ear.

Uryuu gave a small, curt nod and was then lifted into the air.

"I'm still hurt..." Uryuu whispered, hoping his love would be gentle with him...after all he was still covered in wraps and his arm in a sling.

Ichigo didn't answer and instead walked him into their shared bedroom.

At this point Renji was about to leave, last thing he wanted was to see Uryuu in Ichigo's arms, but he stopped when he heard Uryuu give a staggered cry.

"OW Ichigo! My arm you can't do that!" he yelled when Ichigo had gripped his broken arm and pushed it up over his loves head.

"Shhh...it will be okay." Ichigo soothed, but Uryuu still cried-loud.

Renjin now couldn't stop watching, he wanted to know what Ichigo was doing, why did he not care the one he loved arm was hurting? How could he do that?

Ichigo licked at Uryuu's tears of pain and kissed him. Uryuu screamed when Ichigo gave his broken arm a slight turn. "Renji was asking questions...and you didn't bother to tell me." Ichigo said in a sweet tone in the others ear.

"I...I'm sorry...I-I didn't think you...AH! Please, stop!" he spoke but screamed as his arm was pulled.

"You didn't think I saw that? Do you really think I would let you walk around without keeping a close eye on you? I love you Uryuu, your mine, and I well never let ANYONE touch you-if I didn't know better I'd say you've been giving him clues."

"I-I haven't!" Uryuu whimpered. "Please Ichigo...I would never-ah...ah." Ichigo began to rub Uryuu though his pants before slipping his hand in.

"You better hope I don't find out your lying to Me." with that he bit into the shorter one's neck but not enough to draw blood, just enough for the other to give a small sharp cry.

"I...I promise...I didn't." He sobbed. Ichigo slipped the broken arm back in its sling and gave Uryuu sweet pleasure.

Renjin had by then moved so he was sitting on the apparent roof, he had to stop himself from crashing into the place and ripping Uryuu out of Ichigo's arms, but after that he knew he just couldn't, other wise he would do more damage then good. But at least now he knew the truth, it was hard to believe Ichigo could do such a thing, but after some deep thought he really couldn't say he didn't understand.

He made a plan and was ready to set it in motion; all he needed was Uryuu to come out.


	8. Chapter 8

Renji sat patiently on the roof of Ichigo and Uryuu's apartment. He knew he cared for Uryuu to much too just leave him with Ichigo like this. Ichigo was clearly unreasonable and poor Uryuu was either blind to it, which Renji couldn't help but scoff at, the smart Quincy blind to his own abuse; or he just didn't care because-hell if Renji knew why- but he needed to some how get him away from Ichigo, even if Uryuu was to run back to him after words, at least he would be able to say he tried.

He was well aware he would be waiting until morning, but it was worth it. If he went back to the soul society now he would be forbidden to come back to the living unless there was another hollow. And the way the town had been lately there was a very, very slim chance of another one appearing any time soon. So he stayed there until the sun came up-good thing tomorrow was the weekend and Ichigo had a scorer game to attend. He would have to thank Rukia for keeping him up to date on there friends, and in this case Ichigo the most. Maybe he would buy her a bunny keychain to thank her.

Renji had fallen asleep somewhere during the night and was rudely awakened with a door slamming. Instantly he looked down expecting to see Ichigo in a pissy mood which in turn made him think of a bruised and beaten Quincy! Panic struck him for only a moment as he noticed it was only the people next door fighting. The two clearly, were a failing couple fighting about payments and other money issues. Renji ignored them, after all it wasn't his place to easdrop; thou he was thankful for the wake up call.

0o0o0

Ichigo had woken up with Uryuu in his arms still asleep. The raven hair was curled into Ichigo's chest on his good arm, the other resting on his own chest still wrapped in the sling.

Carefully he got up and placed Uryuu's head softly on the pillow and went into the shower.

When he was done he looked at the other still sleeping soundly in bed and gently began to shake him awake. Stirring Uryuu looked up at his love and gave a tried smile before yawning. "Where are you going?"

Ichigo frowned a bit. Uryuu could tell he just said the wrong thing. Something he did often it seemed. "I have soccer practice Uryuu, how can you NOT remember that!" he snapped the last part.

"I just forgot. Its stil-"

"You don't just forget! I've been going to practice every Saturday for the past year! You don't just 'forget'!"

000

Not to long after the pair had stopped yelling Ichigo came out of the apartment.

Renji watched carefully, keeping his reiraku hidden from both-well more Ichigo, he knew it was near impossible to keep the Quincy from detecting it. Ichigo kissed Uryuu bye and began on his way. Renji waited until Ichigo was a ways down the road; however Uyruu spoke, breaking his trade of thought.

"What do you want Abarai." Uyruu snapped.

Renji looked down at the other from his spot and noticed there was a fresh red make on the side of his face.

"Are you a masochist?" Renji asked, face turning hard. He'd hate to be worried if there was really nothing wrong and it was just something he plain out enjoyed. After all it wasn't like he had a whole lot to go by of why Ichigo beat him-for all he knew Uryuu could have asked for it the moment they started their relationship.

Uryuu shot a glare at the red head before turning to go back inside.

"Wait!" He jumped down grabbing Uryuu's sling-free arm. "I didn't mean that. I just...worried about you." he whispered after a breath.

"I'm not something you should be worrying about. Don't waist your time." Uryuu said before pulling his arm away, not that Renji had a real grip on it after all.

"Why does he hit you?"

Uryuu froze, lies playing over in his head trying to find one to tell Abarai, one he would believe. But Renji tossed that option out the window. "Don't lie to me, I already know."

Uryuu lowed his head, of course Renji knew, he could tell he was on the roof before he even woke up-the soul reaper must have been there all night; he saw and heard everything.

"I already know the answer Uryuu, do you?"

Did he know? Of course he did! He always did something stupid that pissed Ichigo off! Maybe if he wasn't so absent minded or clumsy Ichigo wouldn't have a reason to hit him.

Before he could help himself tears began to blur his vision.

"At least Ichigo loves me enough to put up with me!" he yelled slamming the door in Renji's face.

This was worse then he thought, Uryuu was somehow under the impression Ichigo was punishing him with a cause! As if it was his fault!

Renji felt something snap in him. There was no way this was the same Uyruu he fought side by side with in Hueco Mundo. "You can't honestly believe that can you!?"

Uryuu glared, he wasn't in the mood for this, it was still to freak'en damn early.

"Open your eyes! You may love Ichigo! But he doesn't love you!" At the moment Renji felt that was the right thing to say to get Ishida to listen, but once he noticed the look on his face he cursed himself mentally.

Yeah, so he kinda already knew that-thanks Abarai. The words were nothing short to a slap in the face. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact the one he loved didn't love him. Shoot-he knew he wasn't loved, and never was going to be. But he was happy pretending other wise.

"Fuck you Abarai." Uryuu said through gritted teeth and slammed the door.

Rejin stared at the door for a long moment before he sighed in defeat. "Nice going Renji-guys already breaken, why not break him more? Moron..." he whispered bitterly to himself walking away.

Uryuu slumped to the floor, his back up against the door as if keeping the world out. Which he was. Crossing his arms over his raised knees he planted his face down in them and cried.

_"He's beats you doesn't he?" His father asked looking at him from across the room of Uryuu's apartment._

_"What do you care?" Uryuu spat._

_"Don't take my words of observation for caring." He spat back._

_Uryuu forced his attention back to the window refusing to answer his so called 'father'._

_"I told you Uryuu-dating a soul-reaper will have consciousnesses."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Soul-Reaper's are incapable of loving a Quincy." 'incapable of loving you was what he really meant'_

_"I said shut up."_

_"You deserve all he gives you. Maybe it will finally make you more obedient." and left._

Uryuu lifted his head,tears sliding down as he tried to compose himself.

Renji sounded just like his father, but just like he did then, he would ignore him just as he did Ryuken. So maybe Ichigo didn't love him, but that was okay. He deserves it. Then he will earn his love...someday.

Rejin knew he had to go back to the soul society soon or deal with twice the paper work and maybe even get chewed out by his captain, but he just couldn't fine it in him to care right now. Not with everything going on.

He could just walk away. It wasn't like he belonged in there love life. Uryuu was fine with Ichigo beating him, both had each other. Why should he care?

But that was the thing, he did care. He cared so much it was eating him alive! He couldn't help the fact he loved Uryuu more then he even gave himself credit for-and deep down he felt, no, he knew Ichigo didn't deserve a partner like Ishida. No one like Ichigo deserved a partner like Ishida! And that thought alone made him see green-life was just unfair that way he guessed.

Suddenly he felt a familiar spirit near by, looking up he was met by a fellow soul reaper.

"Hey, you were supposed to back in soul society yesterday." Ikkaku said looking down at Rejin from his spot on the roof of a house.

Renji waved him off, "Sorry, just lost track of time." he lied.

"You mean distracted. Look I don't care alright? I'm not going to report you or anything." Ikkaku jumped down so he was eye level with the red head.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were heartbroken-I thought you were over Rukia?" he jabbed in what would normally be playful, but this was Ikkaku-he knew no such word.

"You here to drag me back?"

Ikkaku seemed to take a moment to think it over before answering, "That was the basic idea, but now I just want to know what had you all kept up." he smiled in that odd grin, like smile, of his when he was about to fight a worthy opponent.

"Really? And what all of a sudden makes you so interested in my love life?" Now Renji really didn't mean to say 'love' in that sentence but it was too late.

"AH! So that's what it is huh? Well if it's not Rukia then who?" Ikkaku now was in all play mood-well as much of a play mood he could get.

Renji sighed, why was this happening? He didn't wish to talk about this-especially not the battle crazed 3rd seat of squad eleven.

Suddenlly Ikkaku's face fell, eyes glaring full of business. "It's not Kurosaki is it?"

Renji looked at him as if he was crazy. "What! NO! Why would you even think that?"

"Okay then who?"

Renji mumbled making Ikkaku ask again before Renji said more clear this time, "Uryuu..."

"The Quincy?" Ikkaku asked stunned. A nod confirmed it.

Ikkaku gave out a long low whistle. "Well this is different." Neither one spoke for a while but Renji spoke up first.

"We better get back-I'm already going to be chewed out, no point dragging you down with me."

As they got ready to open the needed spirit door, Renji had an idea-not smart, but an idea.

"Hold on!" he said as he took off to Uryuu's place. Ikkaku watched in horror.

"Your not honestly going to do what I think you are, are you?!" be Renji was already out of ear shot.

Uryuu was a bit calmer now, he knew Ichigo would be pissed he didn't get any thing done and instead cried all day, but he didn't off hand care at the moment. He would start getting to the chores soon enough. Slowly standing up he heard a knock at the door.

'Great' he thought and slowly opened it hoping his eyes weren't that red.

Rejin knocked on door and once Uryuu opened it he wrapped an arm around his waist and took him through the door to soul society.


	9. Chapter 9

Uryuu was to shocked to do anything as he suddenly found himself in soul society , compliments of Rejin.

"What the hell Abarai!" He snapped ripping himself from the others arms.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of that earlier. I just..." he took a deep breath to settle himself, "I had a plan to take you out for a while, somewhere away from Ichigo for a while-"

"So you bring me here?" Uryuu asked, venom clear in his voice.

"I wasn't planing on it, but things just...look Uryuu. I just want to talk." Rejin slowly grabbed Uryuu's hand. "Come on, we'll talk in my room. I don't think anyone will be happy I brought a Quincy here."

Uryuu just glared but followed. He was already aware he was not very much welcome here-but being brought here by force he felt shouldn't count against him. But then soul reapers could be messed up that way.

Once in Renji's berk, Uryuu was dragged to the bed where he sat down ready to get this 'talk' over with and go home.

Renji sat next to him. "Uryuu-please, just...hear me out, alright?"

Uryuu sighed but other wise said nothing.

"I didn't mean to be so blunt-but what I was really meaning to say was, Ichigo has love and control confused. I don't know exactly-I know maybe some part of him does love you but he doesn't know how to show it. And honestly-I think your too good for him." Renji tried from a smile but Uryuu seemed dead on giving him a irritated glare.

"Is this talk over? I would really like to go back home."

"Your not listening! Uryuu-I love you. Okay there I said it! And I'm sorry but-"

"NO." Renji stopped as he heard the word come out of Uryuu's mouth.

"Wh-"

"I said No. I'm not leaving Ichigo just because you think you love me...I know who holds my heart and that's never going to change. Besides-your wrong, I don't care if he loves me or not-in fact I know maybe he doesn't-but someday he will-and I'll be damned if I"m going to sit here and be told what to do!"

Renji looked like a deer stuck in the head lights, but soon his face softened. Maybe...just maybe...

"What are yo-" Uryuu was suddenly lifted up and placed in Renji's lap where he taller of the two held him.

"Please Uryuu-I just can't bare to see you hurt anymore...just one chance-that's all I ask. Ichigo will never know...I promise."

"What are you asking?"

"Stay the night with me-we wont do anything, I would never make you cheat on Ichigo-but just...stay here-please." If he could just maybe show Uryuu more love-real love, then maybe...just-maybe.

Uryuu sighed, but before he was able to give any kind of answer the head captain's voice boomed over the intercoms.

'Vice Captains report to HQ's now!'

"Please-don't move stay right here, I'll be back." And with that ran out of the room.

Once in HQ everyone stared at him-this couldn't be good.

"Lieutenant Abarai, you have brought an unwelcomed guest into our society. Why?" The head captain questioned.

"Forgive me Head Master, but there is a personal manner at-"

"Personal!? Personal matters are to be held at there own time, not mine-do you understand the danger of him being here is?"

"Yes Head Captain, I understand. But if I could just-"

"You will take him home immediately."

Before Renji could say more another Captain broke in. "Oh no, by all means, let him stay, I would love to snatch him from you in the night." Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi mocked, but it was his eyes that screamed it was also a promise.

Uryuu had been through hell with Ichigo-how dare Captain Mayuri make such a jester.

"You will not touch him!" Renji snapped.

"Watch your tongue before you lose it. You heard the head captain-take him home, or I WILL snatch him from you."

Renji felt he was being ganged up on...he couldn't win no matter what, it seemed.

"The choice is yours" the head captain began, "either you take him home, or I can't promise Captain Mayuri won't take him...you know we can not have Quincy's hanging around here."

"If I may-please, just tonight. I'll take him home in the morning, just let him stay for one night." Renji asked, almost-almost begged.

The head captain seemed to be giving it some thought, "Fine-but Abarai, you take him home and you come right back-I believe you have wore out your welcome to the human world for a while."

Renji nodded and left.

Uryuu was laying on the bed waiting for Renji-he had thought about his offer and the more he thought the more he realized if he went home now Ichigo would see just where and who he was with and would get the living hell knocked out of him. But if he stayed and went home tomorrow- who was he kidding, he was going to be beat either way-why not get it over with sooner. He just prayed Ichigo wouldn't break his other arm.

"Uryuu?" Ishida's head snapped up. "Will you stay?"

A very small part did want to stay-wasn't ready to face Ichigo's wrath, but it would be worse by morning...but...

Uryuu looked down at his broken arm and gave a heavy sigh.

"I'll stay." he said looking anywhere but the soul reaper.

Renji could have jumped for joy, but refrained. Instead he climbed into the bed next to Uryuu and pulled him close.

"I promise I wont do anything...I just want to hold you-" 'to show you real love', he added in his head.

Uryuu rolled his eyes, but he had to admit this didn't feel half bad...even if it wasn't Ichigo.

The sun was set and Uryuu found himself drifting off, he couldn't place it, but he felt...safe?

Safe as the first time Ichigo held him before the beatings started...it was a nice feeling and one he missed-he just didn't notice how much until now.

Renji was fast asleep but not to long after passing out he felt-empty-something...Uryuu was missing!

'Shit!'

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> This idea hit me and I just had to write it. :)
> 
> It was on DA but for one reason or another it got deleted-so its on here now. (AO3 & FF.net)
> 
> As a bit of insightful thought; I couldn't for the life of me understand why people stay in 'bad' relationships, but the more I thought about it, I started to understand. It is true with people say 'love is blind' and for so many reasons, but in this case the reason is they can't see the other doing wrong-or even just forgive the never believing they will do it again, because they are 'truly' sorry. I think one sad thing is am writing this from life experience, but not from what 'I went though' I have been blessed to never go though something like this, but from what I have seen from others; and somewhat still do. (Not rape-I just thought that would be more damaging) an abusive relationship can happen to 'ANYONE' even if you think it can't (I'm one of these people who have this mind set) but it can-and I have to understand this too. Even YOU yourself can be abusive and not know it. Its not just actions, its words too.
> 
> Just as a heads up Ichigo will get worse. You have been warned!
> 
> If you stick around I hope you enjoy all that is left to come.


End file.
